Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) incorporate organic materials and emit light. A transparent OLED includes a top electrode and a bottom electrode, both of which are transparent electrodes. A one-sided OLED, which can be either conventional bottom-emitting or top-emitting, generally includes a reflective electrode and a transparent electrode. In both cases, an organic light-emitting layer is included between the electrodes.